


Trapped by Circumstance

by Thermalstar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Kara brotp, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Lena, F/F, Jealousy, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Kara's parents are alive, Lex is a good but anoying brother, Lillian and Lionel are good parents, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medium Slow Burn, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Oblivious Lena Luthor, Omega Lena Luthor, Sam Jack and Lena brotp's, Slow Burn, Smut, aliens exist, jock kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thermalstar/pseuds/Thermalstar
Summary: "Lena and her had a lot of fun in the time they spent together. Despite being so different, they understood each other. And when Kara presented as an alpha and Lena as an omega, she was so happy that they could be together. Kara liked her. Really liked her. But Lena never seemed to show the same interest in her. It became difficult for her to pretend her and her alpha didn’t yearn for her touch. To hear her voice. To look into her green eyes.Lena felt a lot of things towards Kara, most of which she refuses to admit to anyone. Including herself. But something she was sure of was that Kara was kind and sweet. Even though they no longer hung out, Lena knew Kara enough to know that she was smart. Actually, Lena is pretty sure Kara is aware that Andrea is using her.Why would Kara stay with Andrea if she didn’t make her happy? Lena wanted nothing more than to ask her. But ever since the feud between their families, they grew apart."orAn A/B/O story where Kara and Lena are in high school.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 109
Kudos: 617





	1. The Big Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butchlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchlesbian/gifts).



> Thank you butchlesbian for the prompt. I absolutely love this idea and have a few things planned for how I want this story to go. Thank you for your patience and I hope you guys enjoy.  
> -M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited it so Mon-El is now Mike. I forgot to change his name lol. oops.

Kara takes in a deep breath as she watches the opposing team carefully. Blocking out all the other noise, she listens to her heartbeat, calming herself down. She started planning potential plays while looking at her teammates.

The opposing team, Richmond High, had the ball and were waiting for the referee so they could kick it off. There were five minutes left in the game and both teams were tied 1:1. This meant that Kara could either push really hard and win or let her team play defence and tie the match.

The referee whistled and the players started to kick the ball around. Kara immediately shouted orders at her teammates, urging them to get the ball. James intercepted one of the players, effectively passing the ball to Lucy. Lucy ran down the field, evading some players, before passing the ball to Kara. Kara ran at top speed, feeling the burn in her thighs as she outran the opposing team. Mike called for the ball and Kara passed it to him. He ran towards the left side of the field, allowing Kara to get closer to the net on the right side.

Kara called for the ball and time appeared to slow down for her. She watched as the ball rose above the players heads, going straight towards the net. The goalie began to dive and she jumped. She watched as the ball missed the goalies hands, heading straight towards her head before she bumped it in and scored.

The crowd went wild as she ran towards them, kneeling on the ground with her arms up in celebration. She felt her heart beat out of her chest as she took in the sight of people cheering when her eye caught something. Or rather, someone. Lena Luthor was looking right at her with a slight smile. Their eyes locked and Kara felt her heart rate slow down. She felt calm and centred as she held the brunette's gaze. 

That was until Jimmy decided to nearly crush her by jumping on her. Kara laughed and directed her team back to the game. They had about a minute and a half left and only had to play defence. And when the game ended, they were declared winners against Richmond High. People from the sidelines all came onto the field to celebrate with the team, jumping up and down in excitement.

They continued to celebrate and Kara managed to sneak to the benches to get herself some water. She wasn’t that discreet. She drank water and sprayed water all over herself while Lena Luthor watched.

It wasn’t as creepy as it sounded. She had been standing near the benches and when she saw Kara approaching, she was going to go congratulate her. What she didn’t expect was to be the judge of a very hot wet t-shirt contest. Kara sprayed water over her head and Lena couldn’t help but stare. She watched as Kara’s biceps flexed and her shoulders relaxed as the water hit her face. She watched as she lifted up her shirt to wipe away excess water, exposing Kara’s flexed abs. Of course, that’s when Kara decided to notice. She cleared her throat and took a step towards her before speaking.

“Good game. That was hell of a win,” Lena complimented.

“Thanks. I couldn’t have done it without you cheering me on.”

“I didn’t know cheerleaders were so important for the success of your team,” Lena said, jokingly.

“You have no idea,” Kara responded. Her voice went down a bit as she looked into Lena’s eyes.

They stood there for a moment before being interrupted by the one and only Andrea. Andrea was a very possessive omega cheerleader. She always kept Kara on a tight leash which, for some reason, made Lena angry. Andrea grabbed Kara by the chin, pulling her down into a kiss. Kara didn’t seem all too interested but kept going along with Andrea’s antics because that’s what alpha’s are supposed to do, right? When Andrea was done, she clung to Kara and spoke.

“Babe, that was amazing. I’m going to make sure to reward you for working extra hard today,” Andrea cooed.

Lena’s omega wanted to growl in response to Andrea’s statement. Instead, Lena turned around to leave, looking for her friends.

“What was that all about?” Sam asked her as they walked to her car.

“Isn’t it obvious? Andrea is staking her claim. Making sure that hunk of alpha meat doesn’t come anywhere near another, very attractive omega,” Jack added.

“You need to stop talking about what’s in her pants. I know you’re jealous, but not everyone wants to discuss how big Kara’s dick is,” Lena stated as she got into the driver's seat of the car.

“I wasn’t referring to her dick. More like her body. But now that you’re brought it up. I’m pretty sure that it is  _ huge _ ,” Jack countered.

“I wouldn’t mind confirming your theory and seeing it for myself. Although, I don’t think I’d be able to look away,” Sam joked.

Both of her friends laughed at her reaction as her omega huffed frustratedly in response.

“Look who’s jealous now?”

“Fuck off Jack.”

* * *

Kara opened the trunk of her Jeep and threw her bag inside. She was about to get into her car when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found Andrea looking at her seductively. Andrea pushed her back against the car while letting her hands wander under Kara’s sweater.

“I think I’m ready to give you your reward,” Andrea said and winked.

“Andy, we have to be at the restaurant in 20 minutes. We’re going to be late.”

“I can finish in 10. How about that?” Andrea said and kissed Kara before she could respond.

Who was Kara to deny her omega anything, right? Kara agreed and opened the door to the backseat of the car. She got in and Andrea followed her in, sitting on her lap. Andrea immediately got to work. She ground down onto Kara as she kissed her intensely. Kara let her hands rest on Andrea’s ass before lifting her up. With Andrea hovering above her, she moved one of her hands to the in between them before settling it under the Omega. The blonde moved Andreas panties aside and let her fingers glide along her pussy. Andrea moaned in anticipation, looking deeply into Kara’s eyes. The alpha watched as her face contorted with pleasure when she pushed a finger inside of the brunette, feeling her cock harden. She gently thrust into her before speeding up her pace, getting Andrea completely worked up. 

Andrea was thoroughly worked up. She moved away from Kara, sitting on her knees next to her, looking at her intently. Not wasting another moment, she grabbed the edge of the alpha’s pants and pulled them down. Bringing her head down, she licked along the length of the cock hardening at her touch. The omega then started pumping her fist around the length while taking the tip into her mouth. Kara moaned at the sensation and let her head fall back. 

When she was completely hard, Andrea pulled back and sat on Kara’s lap again. 

“Condoms?” She asked Kara.

“In the compartment in front,” Kara responded out of breath. 

Andrea went to grab the condom and slipped it onto Kara’s dick. She lifted herself up and slowly took in Kara’s length. Moaning as more and more of the alpha’s dick moved inside her, she threw her head back. Kara kissed her neck, causing her to relax as she took in the rest of the blonde’s cock. 

Then, she started moving. First it was slow, because she was adjusting to the size of Kara’s dick. Then, as things got more heated, she sped up. Before she knew it, she was hovering and Kara was thrusting into her without abandon. Their moans and pheromones filled up the car as as they continued to fuck each other senseless. Andrea threw her head back as she came, pussy clenching around Kara’s dick causing her to come too. 

They sat there, catching their breath, in each other's arms. Andrea spoke first.

“Nice reward?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Kara responded breathily. 

“Come on, let’s clean up so we can meet the rest of the team at the restaurant,” Andrea suggested as she moved into the front passenger seat.

“Yeah,” Kara smiled getting into the driver's seat, “thank you babe.”

“You’re welcome.”


	2. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of explains what happened in the past and how things work with them being supers and all. You'll see.  
> hope you enjoy :)

Alura walked into her home, with Zor-El right behind her, covered in dust. She shook off some of the dust from her shoulders before walking to the fridge to grab some water. It was early in the morning and they had just come home after fighting a rogue alien.

“This is unbelievable. Those Luthors, they are going to get themselves killed. That Re’tu was very dangerous and already hurt two civilians,” she complained. 

“I agree. But, my love, they want to help just as we do,” Zor-El reasoned.

Alura sighed. She wanted to be mad, but she understood the need to help people. 

When they first landed on earth, the Danvers and Luthors had found them and helped them adjust. Ever since then, they had an overwhelming need to protect their new home. Alura and Zor-El wanted to prevent it from ever ending up like Krypton did. Alura became a public defendant (lawyer) and Zor-El used his knowledge and became a scientist who studied and worked to reverse the effects of climate change. They knew that telling the world who they were would be dangerous so they chose to keep their powers a secret. 

One day, they accompanied the Danvers’ and Luthors, whom they were close friends with, to a science convention. One of the projects on display exploded and caused a great fire. Without hesitation, the El’s looked for their friends and rescued them. From that moment on, they knew that they could help earth in another way. They could fight crime and save lives as scientists, lawyers and superheroes. 

Both the Danvers’ and the Luthors supported them and helped them when they needed it. Eliza was the designated medic and Lex made suits and invented technology that could protect the Kryptonians. Together they saved thousands of lives. 

Eventually, the Luthors came up with ways that would allow them to fight crime alongside the Kryptonians. But when Alura and Zor-El found out, they were furious. They didn’t want their friends to put their lives at risk. This caused a feud between the two families and put a dent in their relationship.

The Danvers’ chose to help both of them, as long as they weren’t pulled into the conflict. Their decision was respected and they became a Switzerland of some sorts. 

As far as the rest of the world was concerned, the Luthors, Danvers’ and El’s had nothing to do with the crime fighting vigilantes and superheros. Despite all of the conflict between them, they agreed that their connection to the Super Squad should remain a secret. The Luthors ran their tech company (LCorp), Eliza was a doctor, Jeremiah worked for the ‘FBI’ (aka the DEO), Alura Danvers was a lawyer and Philip Williams (Zor-El) was a scientist.

[AN: I wanted Kara’s name to still be Kara Danvers so I decided that I was going to make Alura take the Danvers name and give Zor-El a new surname. This way, Kara and Alex can still be like sisters but I guess legally they’re cousins? Plus Zor-El feels like a Philip]

“You’re right, but that doesn't change the way I feel about their decision to put their life in danger like that. They’re human. They’re more fragile. I’m just… worried,” Alura continued.

“I know. So am I. They won’t stop and we’ll be there once they need our help,” Zor-El added before wrapping his arms around his wife.

“Let’s go get ready for work. Can you wake up Kara for school?” Alura asked.

“Of course,” he smiled.

* * *

“That was very reckless Lex. You almost got hurt,” Lillian yelled as she grabbed his face to check if he was okay.

“Mother, stop. I’m fine,” Lex complained.

“Lex, let your mother worry. You were reckless. Next time, don’t jump into situations like that without backup. Am I understood?” Lionel said sternly. 

Although his voice was still kind, it left no room for argument. He looked at Lex expectedly.

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright. Now go get cleaned up and ready for breakfast.”

Lex nodded before leaving his mother and father in the foyer of the house. 

“That was very close. I hate to admit it. But I think Alura and Zor-El may have a bit of a point,” Lionel suggested carefully.

“Excuse me? We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves,” Lillian retaliated. 

“I agree. But we are only human. I’m not saying they are right. I’m just saying that we need to be careful of the fights we pick,” Lionel said softly as he gently pulled Lillian into a side hug.

Lillian took in a deep breath, thinking about what Lionel had said. Truth was, Lillian missed her friend. She was frustrated that this feud meant that she and Alura couldn’t get along anymore. They had become quick friends, laughing together and helping each other. Lillian truly missed her while simultaneously being furious of her. But she understood. They were human and they were fragile. That does not mean that they are incapable of doing more than running the control center during a fight.

Lillian took another breath in before making her way to the kitchen to eat breakfast with her family. 

* * *

When Kara arrived at school that day, she immediately made her way to Andrea’s locker as if she were on autopilot. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through social media, waiting for her girlfriend. Before she knew it, she heard Andrea voice coming towards her. She stood up straight and watched as the omega made her way to the locker next to her. Andrea got her books out of her locker and turned to Kara. 

“Good morning,” the blonde said as she leaned down to give the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

Kara’s nose scrunched up as she smelled an unfamiliar scent on her omega. Before she could dwell on it, Andrea pulled her into a deep kiss while wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders.

“Don’t wait up for me today. Okay? I’ve got something after school and I’m leaving right away. Alright?” Andrea said to Kara as she pulled away.

Kara nodded and watched as Andrea left then turned around and walked to class. 

* * *

“It was disgusting,” Sam said, making a face, “does she always have to stick her tongue down her throat in front of everyone? Like come on. We already know the soccer captain is dating you. No need to burn it into our brains.” 

Lena and Jack were sitting in the cafeteria, listening to Sam as she complained about Andrea’s PDA towards Kara. 

“Why does it bother you so much?” Jack asks, “is it because you want Kara all to yourself?”

Lena cringed at Jack’s insinuation, shoving her food around her plate with her fork.

“Although Kara is a literal goddess, Lena likes her more. And I wouldn’t want to steal her alpha now would I,” Sam joked, looking back at Lena.

“I don’t like her, Sam.”

“Yeah yeah. Tell that to the little growl your omega let out a few seconds ago,” Jack teased as Sam chuckled.

“I did not let out a- You know what? I’m going to go have lunch somewhere else. Away from you guys. Maybe then I can enjoy my lunch in peace.”

“We’re just joking,” Sam smiled and then turned to Jack again, “it bothers me because you can clearly see how uncomfortable Kara is. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Andrea is a manipulative bitch who’s using one of the sweetest alpha’s I’ve ever met.”

Jack hummed in agreement. 

Lena felt a lot of things towards Kara, most of which she refuses to admit to anyone. Including herself. But something she was sure of was that Kara was kind and sweet. Even though they no longer hang out, Lena knows Kara enough to know that she is smart. Actually, Lena is pretty sure Kara is aware that Andrea is using her. 

Why would Kara stay with Andrea if she didn’t make her happy? Lena wanted nothing more than to ask her. But ever since the feud between their families, they grew apart. Not that she hated the blond. Quite the contrary. She enjoyed her presence. But things had shifted between them when their parents started to argue. The last time they had a proper conversation was a year ago. They grew distant and eventually stopped talking. 

Lena sighed, barely listening to her friend's conversation. She wondered whether one day, her and Kara would be friends despite all of their families. Maybe one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see... I'm not good at giving backstories. I have quite a few things planned for this story and am exited to share it with you. and for those who are interested... I'm currently working on an update for my other fics. Thank you for being patient. :)
> 
> EDIT:  
> I changed a few details that I wasn't happy with. Nothing in the plot changed. Just some small things that i like better this way. For example, I wanted to keep Kara's name as Kara Danvers.
> 
> PS... I think I'm going to write Clark as a baby in this fic so that Zor-El can be Superman, Alura can be Superwoman and Kara can be supergirl.


	3. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Andrea go to a cafe and Kara and Alex talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of paying attention in class. Woops.

It was Tuesday afternoon and Kara was sitting in a loud, busy cafe. Her and Andrea had decided to sit at the back of the coffee shop in a secluded corner. Andrea had insisted that her and Kara spend the afternoon together. Although Kara argued that she had homework to do, Andrea decided she could do it as they drank coffee in the cafe. Unbeknownst to Kara, she had also invited two of her cheer friends, Katie and Yazz. All three of the Omegas talked loudly with one another as Kara tried to focus on her physics homework. She could technically solve this in her sleep using Kryptonian mathematical concepts but she had to do it the earth way, which took more time. Especially in public places where she couldn’t use her super-speed. 

Math and science used to be her favourite subjects growing up. Even here, when she first started school, she enjoyed the challenge of basically finding new and simple ways to solve theorems that she had learned when she was five. When she had first arrived on earth, her and Lena would spend a lot of time together. Lena would help her understand earth mathematics and she would practice her English. Kara would show her some Kryptonian concepts, effectively blowing the brunette's mind away.

Lena and her had a lot of fun in the time they spent together. Despite being so different, they understood each other. And when Kara presented as an alpha and Lena as an omega, she was so happy that they could be together. Kara liked her. Really liked her. But Lena never seemed to show the same interest in her. It became difficult for her to pretend her and her alpha didn’t yearn for her touch. To hear her voice. To look into her green eyes. So when their families fought, they drifted apart.

The last time Kara had exchanged words with her was at her big soccer game. She noticed the omega staring at her as she tried to cool down from that intense game. Normally when she plays sports at school, she uses special power dampers that are discreetly hidden in her sweat bands around her wrists. This meant that she was genuinely exhausted and extremely sweaty from that game.

She remembers the look in the brunette's eyes, dark and hungry almost. Seeing that look directed towards her by Lena sent a quick jolt through her body. It was as if all of those pent up feelings came to the surface again. Kara had puffed her chest out and lifted her head in pride. When they talked, she thought that she saw a sparkle in Lena’s eye. Kara wished that it was real. But, just like when they drifted apart, Andrea showed up and Lena disappeared. 

Kara’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a chair being scraped along the ground. She looked up and saw Katie and Yazz leave. Thank Rao. They were really loud and Kara was never really a fan of the way they treated others. Come to think of it, most of Andrea's' friends were quite mean to their peers. 

Andrea stood up and walked up to Kara. She pushed Kara back against the chair and sat in her lap. The omega wrapped her arms around the alphas neck and pushed her hips down.

“Andrea, what are you doing?” Kara asked, caught off guard. 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Andy, I still have to finish my school work and-” Kara said before being interrupted by Andrea’s lips on hers. 

Kara gave in and in. She knew that there was no point in stopping Andrea without causing a scene. Andrea ground her hips down onto Kara’s lap, deepening the kiss. Her hand tangled in blonde hair and she roughly pulled. Kara rested her hands on the omegas hips, waiting for her to finish, when she smelled a faint scent of arousal. Kara didn’t know what she did to warrant that kind of reaction from the omega. Normally Andrea wouldn’t be aroused by her simply sitting there. 

They were interrupted by the sound of Andrea’s phone pinging. She lifted herself up off of Kara’s lap to check her phone and smirked before packing her bags. Kara knew that smirk. That was Andrea’s sexy smirk. Kara sighed and began packing up her things.

“I have to go. See you tomorrow?” Andrea asked, not looking up from her phone. 

Andrea left before Kara could respond. The blonde, suddenly exhausted, paid the bill and made her way to her car. 

* * *

Kara arrived home as the sun was starting to set. She had driven around for a bit, trying to clear her mind. Alex, who was waiting for her on the porch in front of her home, looked up when she heard the car come to a stop. 

“Alex? What are you doing here?” Kara asked, confused, as she unlocked the door.

“I'm here to hang out with you dummy,” she responded. 

Kara shook her head and walked inside with Alex following her in. They say hello to Zor-El and Alura and then walk up to Kara’s room. Alex takes off her jacket and flops down onto Kara’s bed, watching Kara as she dejectedly drops her bag and drops down onto the bean bag in the corner of her room. 

“What’s wrong? You seem off,” Alex asked, concerned.

“Nothing’s wrong Alex. I’m just tired,” Kara finally responded.

“Crinkle.”

“Ugh, stupid crinkle.”

“So what’s going on?”

Kara stares out the window, gathering her thoughts. She takes a deep breath and looks back at Alex.

“I think Andrea is cheating on me.”

Alex tried to avoid reacting, giving the blonde some more time to think. 

“She’s cheating on me with another alpha. After all that we’ve been through, she cheated on me. Alex, why did she do it?”

Alex felt her anger become more difficult to contain. How dare she hurt Kara like that. Alex never really liked her but she loved Kara so she supported her. But Andrea fucked up again, and Alex was furious.

“For so long I tried really hard to be a good partner to her. She kept complaining about me not making enough time for her so I gave up being a Mathelete. I gave up track and field for her and in return, she cheated on me.”

Kara’s voice was shaky, causing Alex’s heart to break a little. How could anyone consciously hurt the kindest person in the universe?

“You know what the worst part is? I’m not mad. I should be mad. I should be angry that there is another alpha’s scent on my omega. Yet, I’m not. She made out with me today and instead of being happy, I was waiting for it to end. Alex, I felt relieved when I figured it out. Why am I relieved? It doesn’t make sense,” Kara’s shaky voice became frustrated and angry.

Ever since she met the Kryptonian, Alex noticed how she seemed to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. Only someone as pure as Kara would feel guilty when their partner cheated on them. 

Alex got up and walked over towards Kara and gestured for her to move over. She then sat down next to her and pulled her in for a hug. She watched and felt some of the tension dissipated from Kara’s shoulder. 

“Kara. Please don’t beat yourself up over this. She chose to cheat and it’s not your fault. Sometimes… people drift apart. It happens. Okay?”

Alex felt Kara nod against her shoulder. They sat there in silence, basking in each other's presence. 

Their moment was interrupted by Lucy who knocked on the door before walking into Kara’s room. 

“Hey champ. You forgot your jacket at practice today. I thought I’d pass by and drop it off. Your mother insisted I’d come in though.”

“Thanks Luce,” Kara responded.

“You know, you two are the only two alphas I know that can be that close in each other's space without it being a fight,” Lucy stated.

Alex chuckled and Kara smiled. 

“Do you guys want to watch a movie?” Alex suggested. 

“I’m down,” Lucy said.

“Me too. I think we have chips downstairs for snacks,” Kara added.

“Hell yeah. Let’s go,” Lucy cheered.

Alex and Kara got up and along with Lucy, made their way into the basement of their home where the TV room was. Once they sat down, turned on a movie and got comfortable, Alex turned to Kara.

“Hey Kara, it’s going to be alright. Whatever happens, I’ve got your back.”

“Thanks Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The schools here make us go to in class lessons every other day for like two hours. It gets exhausting. On top of that, I don't exactly have a healthy sleeping schedule so waking up is a nightmare.  
> Anyways, I hope y'all like this chapter. I wanted to bounce between perspectives so you could get a general idea of what everyone feels. Hopefully next chapter is a juicy as t sounds in my head. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading :)  
> -M


	4. Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, we find out how cool Kara is. (more or less)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just handed in my math test. I am, by no means, good at math. But, I think I did pretty well, all things considered. I am gay, a good driver, have a shitty relationship with my parents and am bad at math. the only thing that doesn't add up is the driving. Other than that... I am just your average queer enby that wishes that they were in a relationship. 
> 
> Anyways...  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.

It was early Friday morning and Midvale High’s soccer team had practice. It was before school started so there weren’t many students on campus. Throughout the practice, Mike insisted on trying to ask Lucy, one of his team mates, out. James, of course, was not pleased.

“Why can’t you just back off Mike? Leave her alone,” James warned frustratedly.

“What do you mean? I didn’t do anything,” Mike responded, changing his posture to challenge James.

“You kept trying to ask her out when she clearly said no. Back off dude,” James argued.

“Oh, you’re just jealous that I can steal your girl. You’re not her gatekeeper,” Mike retaliated. 

In response, James let out a low growl. Mike started pumping out offensive pheromones causing the rest of the soccer team to be on edge. 

“Damn right I’m not. If she chooses you over me that is her choice. But that’s not the main thing that’s bothering me. She told you to leave and you didn’t listen. No means no Mike. And she said no. Just because she’s an omega doesn’t mean that she is worthy of less respect you dumb fuck,” James said in a threateningly low tone.

Lucy, who was standing behind James was trying not to swoon at how defensive her alpha was being. She was the first one who noticed that Kara was watching her. Kara was asking for permission to intervene. Lucy mouthed “not yet” to her and shifted her attention back to James and Mike. She carefully walked over to James and let out soothing pheromones only meant for him. When she watched his back loosen up a bit, she gently placed a hand on his arm.

“James, he’s not worth your anger,” she said quietly. 

James took a deep breath and fixed his posture from defensive to more neutral. Mike took it as a sign of defeat and puffed his chest in pride.

“I knew you didn’t have it in you, Olsen. You’re too soft,” Mike growled.

James immediately tensed up again, trying hard to resist his instincts to challenge because Lucy was here. She wouldn’t want him to. Lucy noticed his struggles and looked at Kara who had been watching intently. Kara looked at her, asking whether she should interfere and Lucy nodded. Mike and James didn’t notice her approaching but the rest of the students around them did. 

At that point, students had been arriving for school and watched as they waited for a fight to break out. Some had crowded around the field and others opted for watching it from inside the school. The coach was inside the school resolving an issue with equipment and was completely oblivious to what was happening. 

So when Lena, Sam and Jack arrived, they joined the crowd around the field out of curiosity. They watched as Lucy tried to calm James down and the rest of the team. They were strongly affected by Mike’s pheromones which he was carelessly releasing.

“He’s going to get someone killed,” Lena said quietly.

“I know. Why isn’t Kara interfering? Or Alex? Where the hell is the coach?” Sam asked worriedly.

Jack shrugged, “I can’t see him.”

“Kara isn’t interfering because Lucy is her friend. She wants to make sure that Lucy is okay with it first,” Lena answered.

Kara began approaching the soccer team.

“What is she going to do to them? Overwhelm them with kindness?” Jack joked nervously.

“I don’t think so,” Lena whispered in anticipation. 

She watched as Kara calmly made her way across the field. Her omega was excited to see what Kara would do, a reaction which Lena refused to look into.

Lucy felt more than saw Kara arrive. Her bones filled with immediate relief. James felt it too and relaxed his posture a bit more. Lena was amazed by the reaction Kara had on others.

“What’s going on here guys?” Kara asked calmly.

“Jimmy here is overreacting.”

“I’m not overreacting,” James tried to say calmly.

“You are. I was just talking to Lucy and then you went all crazy,” Mike argued.

Before James could respond, Kara held her hand up, gesturing to him to give her a moment. By then, Alex was also standing behind Kara, ready to help her if she needed it. 

“First of all, Mike, stand down. Stop trying to force your pheromones out there. You’re making everyone agitated. Second, although maybe this could have been handled better, James has a point. I heard what he said,” Kara reasoned.

As soon as Kara seemed to agree with James, Mike became angry. To him, Kara was  _ his _ friend. Not James’. 

“So you’re going to side with him? I didn’t do anything. I thought we were friends with Kara. Friends have each other’s backs. But when it comes to standing up for me, you’re always against me,” Mike began to yell.

From where Lena was standing, she could tell that everyone was getting more and more uncomfortable. Mike’s pheromones were out of control. Even Alex was on edge. But Kara didn't seem phased. 

Kara took in a few deep breaths, waiting for Mike to finish so they could be civil about this issue. Regardless of how calm she was being, Mike showed no signs of stopping and she knew that she needed to shut him up soon.

“Is it because I asked you out? Is that why, all of a sudden, our friendship means nothing?-”

“ENOUGH,” Kara practically yelled, releasing dominant pheromones. 

Mike was strongly affected by the pheromones. He let out a soft, submissive whimper and lowered his head. James relaxed and Lucy did as well. The rest of the team lowered their heads in response to Kara’s alpha. Even the people on the sidelines were affected. Sam and Jack both let out strangled whimpers and Lena… well, she was just so turned on. She had never experienced anything like it. There was a whimper stuck in her throat and her thighs rubbed together. It was both terrifying and fascinating how she responded to Kara.

Lena looked around and watched how nearly everyone on the field stopped completely when in reaction to Kara’s alpha. She always knew Kara was strong but she never imagined she’d be in this much control of herself at such a young age. Although, come to think of it, she always has to be in control of herself. 

Kara looked Mike in the eyes and walked a step closer. Her posture was still calm and relaxed but her expression was stern. She looked at the rest of her team and gestured for them to leave. She then turned to Lucy and James.

“Are you guys okay?”

They nodded but didn’t speak.

“Mike, you owe them an apology. I think you know why. You crossed a line and you took it too far,” Kara said.

“You’re right. I’m sorry Lucy. I should have taken your answer seriously,” Mike apologized. 

Kara gave him a look and he huffed dejectedly.

“And I’m sorry James for overreacting. There. Happy?” he turned back to Kara.

“Yes. Now, go get showered and go home. I think you're going into rut.”

“How does she always know?” Mike asked, barely above a whisper, “bye guys.”

After Mike had walked away, Alex began to slow clap.

“Damn Kara. I didn’t know you had it in ya,” Alex joked.

“Yeah, that was pretty cool,” Lucy added. 

Kara shook her head as she smiled and made her way back to the bench on the sidelines.

* * *

Practice was finished and Kara was showered. She made her way to Andrea’s locker as usual but she wasn’t there. Kara was already late and by that time Andrea would already be by her locker. Kara waited and waited but Andrea never showed. Class was about to start so she decided to just head to class and text her later. 

On her way to Physics class, she heard a low groan followed by a high pitched moan coming from the hallway to her right. Her instincts told her something was off so she decided to follow the sound. There was no one left in the hallway so she could easily pinpoint the sound to the utility closet at the end. As she came closer and closer, she heard clothes shuffling around and then a slap. That triggered her and her mind immediately went to the worst case scenario. What if a student was being taken advantage of?

Before thinking, Kara opened the door just a little and barely made out the shape of two figures leaning against the wall. No. They weren’t just leaning, they were having sex. She recognized the scents that came off of them. It was Andrea and the person she was cheating with. Kara opened the door wider to let more light in and immediately she recognized the other person. William. 

Andrea was having sex with William in the schools utility closet. As soon as they saw her, they jumped apart as if one of them had the plague. 

“Kara, it’s not what you think,” Andrea tried.

“No. It’s exactly what I think. We’re done Andrea,” Kara said harshly before quickly turning around to leave. 

Kara hastily made her way down the hallway and practically ran to her physics class. She was typing a quick message to Alex to let her know that she needed to talk after school. But, of course, before she could send it, her mother called. She picked up the phone, knowing it was going to be a superhero emergency, and made her way to the parking lot. Kara got into her car, drove it home, changed and made her way to where the fight was happening.

Today of all days, a bad guy decides it is a good time to make her day worse. Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize now that maybe jumping in between perspectives isn't that good of an idea. But, I wanted to show just how powerful Kara's alpha is and I wanted to show Lena's (and everyone else's) reaction to her.


	5. Trapped (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically... one thing happens and then another thing happens and eventually people find themselves in a tricky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and mine only. I don't have a beta and am not the best when it comes to grammar. But I do try to make my stories easily readable so many people can enjoy.

The first bell had rung and Lena, along with Jack, had been making her way to class. Sam had a data management course in first period, while Lena and Jack were in the same physics class. They had split ways shortly after they watched the whole incident on the soccer field. Kara had easily controlled Mike and James and prevented a fight like it was nothing. Just thinking about it sent shivers down Lena’s spine.

Speaking of Kara, where was she? Lena and Jack had sat down at the front of the classroom. Lena looked around and couldn’t find her. She usually sat two seats to the right of Lena. But today, her seat was empty. She probably had a super emergency that her parents needed her help with. 

Lena couldn’t help but worry about her. Even though they hadn’t been close since their parents’ argument, she still cared for the blonde. It always made her nervous knowing that she could get hurt out there. 

“Lena? Are you alright?” Jack asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Lena responded.

Jack studied her for a moment before he replied, “nothing. It’s just… you’re fidgeting and you usually never fidget.”

“Yeah I’m fine. My heat might be coming a bit early so that’s why I’m probably a bit on edge,” Lena says, knowing Jack will buy her excuse.

“I feel ya. Let me know if you need emergency phero suppressants. I have some in my bag.”

“Do you always carry them round?” Lena asked curiously.

“Yea. I got hit with an early heat once while on vacation in Peru. Never will I make the mistake of not packing emergency suppressants ever again,” Jack says, cringing as he remembered.

Lena laughs at his antics but stops as she hears the second bell ring, signaling the start of class. 

* * *

Physics ran pretty smoothly. Other than being assigned two more assignments and given a date for the test, it was rather uneventful. Just like always, when Kara wasn’t there, it was quiet. Even though Lena managed to convince herself Kara would be fine, she still felt on edge. Her mind would wander to the blonde and then she would worry about whether she was okay or not. She never usually worried this much. She knew that her brother and mother would help the supers if the need arose. Yet, Lena still felt like she should be doing something to help.

Right after physics, Lena had English then she had lunch. She met up with Sam and Jack at their usual lunch table and pulled out her lunch out of her bag. It wasn’t until her friends were distracted enough that she decided to indulge herself and look at her phone. She pulled up the news app and was immediately hit with a headline saying “Superwoman Takes Bad Hit In Fight Against Rogue Alien”. Lena’s heart sank. She quickly excused herself from her friends and made her way to the hallway outside of the cafeteria. She paced back and forth, thinking about what she could do to help. Should she call her brother? Should she drive over there? She was so distracted by her thoughts that she was completely unaware that Alex had followed her out. 

Lena reads and reads and reads and is panicking more and more. The article says that the alien apparently secreted acidic fluid that hurt the supers. Was Kara okay? She had to be okay. Was she hurt? How badly was she hurt? Should she go and help her? Will she-

“Luthor!” Alex called Lena.

Lena shot her head up and met Alex’s eyes. Before she had a chance to explain herself, Alex spoke again.

“I’m worried too,” she said calmly, “I know it’s scary and I know you care about her but you need to relax and at least try not to suffocate everyone with your scent?”

That’s when Lena realized that she had been secreting worried pheromones. She took a deep breath and loosened her grip on her phone. She then tried to reign in her pheromones. Her heart was still racing so she took another breath and was met with a soothing scent. Alex was trying to calm her down. 

“You good?” Alex asked gently. 

Lena nodded, not ready to trust herself to form words. 

“Chances are they will probably end up coming to ours after they’re done. They will have healed by the time school is over but you are still welcome to come check on them you know,” Alex offered, “anyways, I have to go. Try and relax so you don’t draw any unnecessary attention to yourself.”

Alex walked back to her friends in the caf. Lena took a moment to breathe before making her back too. When she sat down, both Jack and Sam eyed her suspiciously.

“Why were you hanging out with the wrong Danvers?” Sam asked.

“I wasn’t. She was just telling me something,” Lena responded as nonchalantly as possible, her heart still beating too fast.

“Was it about Kara?” Jack added.

“No.”

“You’re not going to tell us are you,” Jack said defeatedly.

“Nope,” Lena replied as she picked up her sandwich. 

“You are going to be the death of me woman” Jack said, jokingly exasperated. 

Sam sighed and resumed her conversation with Jack. Her friends knew that once she set her mind to something, it was hard to change. Thankfully, they quickly forgot about the whole ordeal and continued on as if nothing happened. By the end of it, Lena found herself more relaxed than before, but she was still a little on edge. She had never reacted this way in the past when Kara or her brother went out to fight crime. It was odd, but Lena didn’t dwell on it. Instead, she packed up her stuff and made her way to her next period once lunch ended. 

* * *

Lena couldn’t focus at all in chemistry. It was the last period of the day and she couldn’t focus. They had a test coming up so she needed to take notes and pay attention. But, for as much willpower as she had, she just couldn’t. Maybe it’s because she’s still worried about Kara. It’s probably because she’s still worried. 

Lena sat up straighter, stretching her back as she tried to refocus. She looked down at her notebook and saw that the page was completely empty. She let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in the chair. This was very unusual. “Why do I feel this way,” she thinks.

Maybe Sam was right. She did like Kara. When they had met, she was this girl who lost her world. Lena could see the pain in her eyes. They quickly grew close, especially since her family and the Danvers helped them adjust to life on earth. Kara was this wonderful, bright, sweet, kind and caring person. It was impossible not to like her. 

In Junior year, Lena would always hide out in the library. She would read books upon books. One day, Kara found her and for the rest of the year she would hide away with Lena in the library. 

Kara was special. And so, so kind. Her eyes held so much love and care in them that Lena used to get lost in them. Her smile. Her hair. Her shoulders. Her forearms and abs. And-

Lena shook her head, trying to lose her train of thought. By the time she focused back into class, it was time to leave. Everyone was packing their bags. 

“Lena, are you sure you’re alright?” Jack asked, concerned.

“Yea. I guess I’m just having a weird day. Excuse me,” Lena responded before getting up and making her way to the teachers desk.

Lena quickly asked her teacher if she could stay after class to get some work done in peace and quiet.

“Are you sure honey?” the teacher asked.

Lena nodded.

“Alright. Good. This is great. I have a student that is going to come by later and pick up their stuff for today so this way I don’t need to stay. Just when you leave, close the door. It locks on its own,” the teacher continued.

“Thank you Ms. Meyers.” 

“No problem sweetheart.”

Lena made her way back to her desk and was met with Jack looking at her weird.

“What is wrong with you woman. Don’t you have a social life?” he asked jokingly.

Lena simply sighed in response before sitting down again. Then the bell rang.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Jack let Lena know before hugging her goodbye.

“I will Jack. Thank you,” Lena responded as Jack left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara, Alura and Zor-El are at the Danvers getting patched up. The Danvers had a sort of med bay in the basement set up with chairs, gurneys and everything they needed. Alura had suffered a concussion and was laying under the sun lamps on a bed while Zor-El was simply dehydrated and getting IV fluids. Kara was alright. She had bruises on her abdomen, arms and legs but she was ultimately okay. But, Kara had solarflared. Zor-El and Alura were close to solarflaring too. They had to use their heat vision to disable the alien made out of a rock like substance. Kara figured, if she solarflared and got sick, it would be better than a lawyer and scientist suffering from some cold due to a weak immune system. Together with the Danvers, they had been working on increasing their immunity for cases like these. But, still, it was better for Kara than all three to lose their powers. 

“What you did was pretty reckless,” Eliza commented.

“I know. But I thought it through. If I’m immunocompromised, it would be way easier to cover up. Plus, I am younger, more resilient and have had more vaccines than both of my parents. Which meant, my immune system is stronger than theirs,” Kara argued.

“Why am I starting to regret her intelligence Alura?” Zor-El joked.

“Because you’re jealous that neither you or I thought of that,” Alura chuckled.

Watching her family like this made Kara happy. After everything they had lost, they were still able to smile, laugh and be happy. Truthfully, that was all that Kara wanted. To be happy. But she wasn’t.

She should have been. Her parents were safe and she had a home and friends and Alex. But she wasn’t happy. After everything with Andrea and feeling used and humiliated. She just felt sad. 

“I have to go pick up my books from school. My truck is outside and I’ll come right home right after,” Kara said to her parents as she picked up her bag.

“Alright. But Text us once you get home. Okay?” Alura asked.

“Yes Jeju. I will,” Kara responded as she walked out the door, “bye guys.”

The adults just watched Kara leave when Eliza spoke.

“Teenagers, am I right?”

Zor-El laughed, leaning back into the chair he was sitting in.

“Is it me or does Kara seem sad?” Alura asked, slightly concerned.

“No, she seemed a bit sad to me. I’ll ask Alex to check in on her. Maybe she can help her,” Eliza suggested.

Alura nodded before laying back down on the bed.

* * *

No matter what she did, she could not focus. She tried everything. She took notes, watched videos and even went on Khan Academy. Lena was a genius, it shouldn’t have been this hard to study chemistry. Maybe she was going into her heat.

Lena let out an exasperated sigh and dropped her head down onto the table. Right as she did that, there was a knock on the door. The brunette lifted her head and was met with gorgeous blue eyes. Lena’s eyes immediately went to the blonde’s lips. 

“Lena? What are you doing here?” Kara asked as she walked into the room.

Kara? Kara was here? Oh my god, Kara.

Lena quickly shot up and walked around her desk towards the tall alpha. 

“Are you okay? I saw the news. Are your parents okay? How’s your mother?” Lena asked hastily. 

“Lena, Lena, breathe. I’m fine. My parents are fine too. Thank you for asking,” Kara responded smiling. 

She took a step closer to the omega and looked into her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Kara asked so genuinely that Lena instantly melted. She felt a pang in her heart that she hadn’t let herself feel in almost a year. She missed Kara and sometimes it felt like she was the only person who truly understood her. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. It’s just been a long day,” Lena sighed. 

They stood there for a moment just looking at each other before Kara broke the silence. 

“I just came to pick up my stuff. What did you say you were doing here again?”

“I was just trying to study. I couldn’t focus in class today so I figured I’d stay after class when there wasn’t any noise anymore.”

Lena just realized it was easy to talk to Kara. After all this time she expected the blonde to hate her because of their family feud. She should have known better. Kara was one of the kindest, if not, the kindest person she had ever met. Of course it would be easy to talk to her again. 

Kara grabbed some papers from the teachers desk and proceeded to walk around the class. She then spotted something that was lying on one of the cupboards. She put down her papers and reached up to get it. 

As soon as she reached her arm up, Lena saw Kara’s t-shirt rise and her mind went crazy. 

Abs abs abs

“ _ Lena.” _

Abs hot muscles

_ “Lena?” _

Abs abs abs

“Lena,” Kara said and was suddenly standing right in front of her. 

Before Lena got a chance to respond, they both heard the door of the classroom shut and Lena doubled over in pain.

Her heat had hit and she was now trapped in a room with the alpha of her dreams.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took me long to write and I'm sorry about that but here it is. This chapter is setting up the story for the next chapter which is hopefully gonna be good.
> 
> I had so much school stuff happen and all of a sudden the whole applying for university thing is being forced on us. I am officially overwhelmed. 
> 
> I can't believe I am writing this while in excruciating pain. I got my wisdom teeth out this morning and I regret nothing more. I don't know how I am supposed to sleep now but hey... who needs sleep anyway. Right? 
> 
> Anyways... I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be way better. And I hope I finish it sooner than I did this one.
> 
> 'Till next time my enbies, dudes and dudettes! Have a wonderful Wednesday.


	6. Trapped (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of last chapter

“Fuck,” Lena said as she felt her cramps subside a bit, “this is not good.”

She tried to stand up but immediately fell over because of the pain. In an instant, Kara was at her side, holding her up. 

“Shit, Lena. Are you okay?” Kara asked carefully. 

“No I’m not. My heat just hit,” Lena said.

She looked into the alpha’s eyes and watched as her nostrils flared and her pupils blew up twice their original size.  _ Fuck, Kara was hot. This is not good. This is bad. This is- _

Lena’s thoughts were cut off when a delicious, musky scent filled her nose. Kara was turned on. Shit. Lena whined and immediately the alpha’s arms were surrounding her. Her mind completely shut off the moment her nose found the crook of Kara’s neck.

Kara didn’t know what to do. Her alpha wanted to take Lena so bad. Right in that classroom. She wanted to fuck every hole in her body. But she couldn’t. She could never take advantage of Lena like that. She has had a crush on Lena since the first few times they met. She was gorgeous and smart and so kind. How could Kara not fall for her. Despite her alpha being unsatisfied, Kara decided she was going to help Lena without taking advantage of her.

“Lena, give me your phone.”

“Huh? Why?” Lena responded, barely able to focus.

“Just give me your phone,” Kara said using a dominant tone. 

Lena shivered and heat pooled between her legs. She imagined Kara using that tone while fucking her from behind. Imagined what it would feel like being pinned to bed while Kara pounded into her. The delicious pain that would come with it. Her hot, wet mouth kissing up her back and then biting her shoulder.

“Lena?” Kara asked, trying not to get carried away in Lena’s scent.

“Yeah, sure. Here,” Lena responded.

Without thinking, she handed Kara her phone and immediately returned to nosing the alpha’s neck. Kara pulled up Lillian's contact and started typing a message.

“Your phone is about to die so I’m just going to text your mother. Alright?” Kara asked.

Lena hummed into her neck causing shivers to go down Kara’s spine and settle in her crotch. Kara felt herself harden even more. Lena’s scent, along with her small whimpers and moans turned her on so much that it hurt. She accidentally irked her hips forward when she felt the omega brush against her front.

When Lena moved closer to the blonde, she felt something hard against her lower stomach. Then the realization hit her. It was Kara’s dick. She was hard. Before she could stop herself, her omega let out a loud moan as she moved her hips forward, grinding into Kara’s length.

“Lena, I think we should move apart,” Kara suggested, barely able to form coherent sentences.

Lena simply growled and wrapped her arms around the alpha. Kara gulped. If they didn’t separate she would end up fucking Lena in this classroom. 

“Lena, please,” Kara begged.

Lena’s omega picked up on the discomfort and immediately pulled back. The fog lifted off of her mind for a second.

“Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I- Fuck,” Lena doubled over in pain again.

Kara’s alpha was screaming at her to hold the omega and protect. So she did. She didn’t even think about it. She scooped Lena up and carried her towards a chair. She was about to set her down when her alpha protested. In the end, she was sitting on the chair with Lena on her lap. Kara let her instincts take over and began pumping out calming pheromones.

Lena nosed into her neck again and purred. Kara’s alpha let out a low growl in response. She couldn’t control herself. Usually she was able to stop her alpha from reacting but whenever she was around Lena she could never find enough self discipline to do so. 

“Do you maybe want to shift positions so it’s more comfortable?” Kara suggested. 

Before she could add anything else, Lena was already straddling her lap. Her nose was still buried in the alphas neck but her hips were pressing down onto Kara’s cock. 

_ Shit!  _ Kara thought,  _ this is not better. _

After what felt like an eternity, Lena began whimpering. No, she was full on whining. As more time passed, the omega was going deeper and deeper into her heat. She could no longer communicate and Kara was having a really hard time ignoring the moans and the whines coming from the brunette in her arms.

Even when Lena began grinding down onto her crotch, Kara remained as impassive as possible. Lena’s omega was trying to get the alpha to fold and give in. It was so fucking hard. (Both the situation and her dick.) She was so close already. She was sure that if she didn’t stop Lena now, she would come. 

Lena let out an obscenely filthy moan and ground down even harder onto Kara’s dick. Kara needed her to stop. Despite wanting nothing more than to take her right then and there, she knew that Lena would regret this. So Kara gripped Lena’s hips with both of her hand, stilled her movements and growled a loud warning growl.

Lena’s body immediately stiffened. Her head slowly lifted from the crook of Kara’s neck to look into the alpha’s eyes.

“Not here. Not like this okay? When you’re not in heat, maybe. Just not like this, okay? I will hold you and protect you but we will not have sex,” Kara said firmly. Not harshly, just firm.

Lena’s omega calmed down a bit and she went back to nosing at Kara’s neck and letting out soft, small whimpers. 

Kara let out a breath of relief and gently brushed her hand through Lena’s hair.

“Good, girl. Your mother is already on her way. It’ll be over soon.”

Kara didn’t even realize what she said. She was exhausted and very, very horny. But Lena heard it. She heard it and her omega submissively purred in response which caused Kara’s alpha to let out a low consistent growl. Kara continued to brush through her hair and eventually, Lena fell asleep.

* * *

Keys jingling brought Kara out of her daze. She looked to her right and saw Lillian standing there with the deaf janitor and the principal, talking animatedly. Lillian looked angry. Really angry. The deaf janitor and the principal looked really guilty. Why? What happened?

Lena whined into Kara’s neck causing the alpha to instinctively tighten her grip around her omega.

Kara took in a deep breath and the sweetest scent filled her nose. Her alpha growled quietly enough that only Lena could hear. The omega purred in response.

“Kara?” Lillian called out, causing the alpha’s mind to clear.

Kara suddenly remembered what happened. She also suddenly realized just how hard she was. 

“Yes Mrs. Luthor?” She responded politely.

“Do you think Lena will be able to get up?” Lillian asked, concerned.

“No. Her heat hit her really hard. I think she might be sleeping.”

“Okay. Can you carry her to my car? I’ll drop her off at home and then I’ll drop you off at your place.”

Kara was about to protest when Lillian simply shook her head.

“I insist. Now. Are all these books and papers Lena’s or yours?” Lillian asked.

“The bag and the Chem textbook are Lena’s. Those papers over there are mine,” Kara explained before getting up with the omega in her arms.

Kara noticed the principal and the janitor had left as she walked through the hallway. Lillian had picked up all their things and followed Kara out the door. Lena had refused to let go of Kara so they ended up sitting together in the back seat with Lena’s and Kara's things laying in the passenger seat in the front. 

“Thank you,” Lillian broke the silence once they exited the school parking lot.

“For what ma’am?” Kara asked politely.

“Oh stop that. You can call me Lillian. Remember?”

Kara smiled.

“I still don’t know what you’re thanking me for, Lillian,” Kara tried again.

“Thank you for not taking advantage of her. Thank you for keeping her safe,” Lillian said as she caught Kara’s eyes in the rear view mirror.

“Of course. I really care about her. I would never do anything to hurt her. Ever,” Kara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lillian nodded and kept driving.

When they arrived at the Luthor manor, Kara carried Lena out of the car and all the way into her room. When she went to set the omega down, she whined loudly. So Kara sat down with her and gently shushed her. The alpha took off her soccer jacket and covered Lena with it. The omega happily curled into the jacket and purred loudly. 

In that moment, Kara realized something. She was looking at Lena. Her gorgeous black hair covers part of her face. Her cheeks are slightly red. Her lips looked so damn kissable. Kara realized that she didn’t just have a crush on Lena. She was in love with her. And, despite all of their family feud and the year spent apart, she still loved her. She loved her as more than a friend.

Kara carefully moved the hair out of Lena’s face before getting up. When she turned around, she saw that Liliian was standing there, watching her. 

“You really care for her,” Lillian said.

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

“Yes I do.”

Lillian smiled and turned around, leading the way out of the house towards the car.

“If you could actually drop me off at the school, that would be great. My car is there and I want to drive it home,” Kara asked Lillian once they were on the road again.

“Yes of course,” Lillian smiled.

* * *

After Lillian had dropped her off at the school, Kara got in her car and drove home. When she arrived, she quickly got out of her car, grabbed her things and rushed inside. She was still extremely hard and could feel her alpha slowly taking over. When she rushed inside, her parents were sitting on the couch and were drinking some tea. 

“Hi, Kara,” Alura said as she watched her daughter run into the home with her bag in front of her.

“Hi, Jeju. Hi, Ukr. I gotta go. Bye,” Kara said quickly before running upstairs to her room.

She closed the door behind her and breathed a breath of relief, letting her alpha take over. Kara was glad that she had the foresight to soundproof her room because she was sure she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. 

The alpha took off her shoes, undue her belt and let her pants drop from the ground. Her dick already standing tall and proud ached for some relief. She laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

She couldn’t believe how she got into that situation. She had just gone to school to pick up her homework but instead she almost fucked her crush. Her crush. Lena. She smelled so good. So so good. Those moans and whimpers…

Kara was lost in thought. She wasn’t even aware that she was stroking her length. She imagined pale white thighs wrapped around her head. Hips bucking into her face. Sweet, sweet slick covering her chin as she ate like she had been starving. Dying of thirst. Loud, unrestrained moans filling her ears. It felt like heaven. Kara imagined what it would feel like to bury her length in the gorgeous omega. Feeling the warmth surrounding her. Nuzzling her nose into her neck and feeling the brunette's breath on her shoulder. She imagined biting her, the feelings of ecstasy that would consume her. She wanted to get lost in those green eyes. To dive into them and never see the light of day. 

Before she knew it, she was coming. And she was coming hard. Her back arching and lifting off of her bed as her legs shook.

“Fuck,” she swore, “that was… wow.”


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last two chapters. We get to learn a bit more about Lillian and Lionel's past. And there is something going on that might cause more tension between the families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit. I wasn't really happy with how the last chapter ended. I feel like I could have written it better and I might go back and rewrite it. But I am pretty proud of this chapter. I was originally going to make it longer. But I realized that the way I ended up taking the story made me feel like it was a good place to end the chapter. I don't plan on making you wait as long for the next chapter. I hope I'll get it done soo. Until then, I hope you enjoy this one.

Kara Danvers.

Sweet, sweet Kara Danvers. 

Her scent is as sweet as it is spicy. It is strong, powerful, confident and so, so sexy.

Her abs, her toned arms, her legs flexing as she runs. Lena can’t get enough. And now, her alpha is laying on top of her with a hand in between her shoulder blades and is panning her into the bed. The slow, deep thrusts of her hips pushing into her raised hips. Her breath ghosting over the bare neck of her skin causing shivers to go down her spine. The grunts coming from behind her as the pace picks up. Soon enough, slow and deep becomes fast and erratic. 

“You’re such a good girl Lena. Such a good girl,” Kara growls as she pounds into her.

Lena moans, and shakes as she approaches the edge of her climax. She’s so close. 

“Come for me, Lena.”

* * *

Lena woke up.

She was drenched in sweat. Her body shaking with unreleased tension. Her omega whining. Lena was in absolute hell. Her heats weren’t normally this bad. She would take suppressants and she would be fine. But this time, it was like she needed to fuck more than ever. She needed Kara. She needed her alpha.

Just the thought of Kara caused her omega to cry out in pain and her mother came rushing into her room.

Lillian tried everything from extra strength suppressants to cold baths. Even the calming scents of her father or brother wouldn’t help. Traditionally, alpha’s would scent the omega’s in their family that were in heat to ward off unwanted alpha’s from mating with them. Unlike potential mates, the scent of an alpha that an omega recognized as family would soothe them during their heat enough to reduce the pain. But would not satisfy their need to be fucked. Omega’s would reject them as potential mates. 

No matter what Lillian tried, Lena was still in pain. The older omega was starting to get frantic because she couldn’t help her pup. She needed to do something. 

Lillian brushed the damp hair out of Lena’s face and smiled softly. Her eyes were shut and her face scrunched up in pain. But she calmed slightly at the soft, loving touch of her mother.

“Lena, I’m going to prepare a bath for you. While you’re in there, I will change your sheets. I can try and bring some synthetic soothing alpha pheromones but I’m not sure they will work. Is that okay?” Lillian asked softly.

Lena opened her eyes and looked at her mother and nodded. 

Lillian helped Lena get up and out of bed. Normally, she would try and save her daughter from the embarrassment of having her mother undress her and bathe her as if she were a child. But the older omega was becoming very overprotective and didn’t trust anyone, even the doctor she vetted and hired, to touch her pup.

Lillian guided Lena into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She sat her down on the closed toilet and began drawing a bath. She made sure the water was almost scalding and added plenty of soothing salts. She then turned on the towel heater and began undressing her daughter. 

“I just need help with my shirt and pants. I think I can handle my underwear,” Lena mumbled.

“Okay. I can do that. Let me know when I should stop touching you. I know your skin gets very sensitive.” 

“I will.”

Lillian began lifting Lena’s jet black hair out of her face and put it in a loose bun. She then gently unbuttoned her maroon blouse. Lena had still been wearing the clothes from the day before. She didn’t get a chance to change and was too sensitive to let anyone help.

Lena watched as her mother carefully undid button after button, making sure to avoid any unnecessary contact. She was grateful for Lillian. When she first came to live with the Luthor's, she was afraid that the older omega would reject her. She thought that because she wasn’t related to her by blood, Lillian would become the stereotypical evil stepmother archetype. But she was wrong. Sure, it took time. At the beginning Lillian had found it hard to look at Lena and still maintain a neutral expression. Later on, Lena would learn it was because Lillian was raised to be furious and fierce in the face of betrayal. And Lionel had betrayed her. 

Lionel and Lillian had an arranged marriage. Their parents had decided long ago that this union would help their families thrive. They were just teenagers and had known each other. They would spend time together whenever their parents had dinner parties and quickly became friends. But their parents were cruel and controlling. They used their bond and forced them to get married. Lillian’s father would tell her that it didn’t matter whether she loved her husband. As long as they treated each other as partners and as equals, it didn’t matter. 

Despite the man that he was, Lillian’s father got one thing right. Lionel and Lillian were equals despite their biology. So, Lillian and Lionel made a deal. They would help each other with their cycles and make sure to give their family at least one heir. When they weren’t at the mercy of their biology, they would treat each other as friends and business partners. As long as they held the same ground, everything would be okay. Their relationship was built on trust and eventually their love of Lex. 

But when Lionel’s father had died, he struggled. He was losing himself and forced himself into work. He went on business trip after business trip until one day he cheated. He was disgusted with what he had done and was ashamed of himself. When he got home, he didn’t tell Lillian. But, he made it a point to mend the relationship he was breaking.

Lillian only found out about the affair when Lena’s birth mother had died. At first she was furious and disappointed in Lionel. She felt betrayed. She had told herself that she would never accept his bastard daughter into her home. That was until she saw her. She was holding tightly onto Lionel’s hand as he guided her into his home. She was clutching onto her teddy bear for dear life. 

Lillian felt conflicted. She wanted to continue to be mad, but when she saw Lex play chess with Lena, her heart swelled with love. Her omega was telling her to protect this innocent child, Lionel and her relationship with him be damned. 

So she made another deal with him. They would stay together at least until Lena was an adult. They had to openly communicate and no more secrets. Lionel agreed. And over time, their relationship found a new normal. They were closer than ever and even grew to love each other. It took time and it wasn’t easy, but Lillian was determined to give Lena a home. 

That is why it hurt her so much to see her daughter in pain. She couldn’t do anything but gently pull the shirt off of her shoulders. She couldn’t do anything but help Lena stand up to undo her jeans and slowly pull them off. She couldn’t even hold her daughter close to try and soothe her pain out of fear of hurting her. So when Lena was in the bath, she did the only thing she knew could help. She cleaned.

Her younger self would be disgusted by how much satisfaction she was getting from cleaning. She wasn’t a housewife that cooked and cleaned for her family. But at that moment, it helped. She went around Lena’s room, trying to respect her privacy, and began picking up clothes that were laying on the floor. She took the sheets off the bed and threw them in a laundry basket. She brought out new sheets from the cupboard and started doing the bed. As she was tucking the fitted sheet, Lillian found something under the bed. It was Kara’s jacket. She dusted it off and placed it on the back of the chair of Lena’s reading nook.

* * *

Lena had gotten dressed in her softest, comfiest clothes and was laying in bed. She tried to eat but her stomach felt queasy. All she could do was slowly sip water. All the suppressants the doctor recommended weren’t working and Lillian was seriously getting worried. The doctor recommended that she place cold towels on her head to make sure she didn’t overheat. But other than that, there was nothing else to do. 

Lillian was sitting on the chair in Lena’s reading nook, too afraid to leave her daughter alone. She knew if Lena wanted her to leave, she would. But until then, she would stay as close as possible. 

“Mum, it hurts,” Lena whined, her Irish accent slipping through.

Lillian got up and sat next to Lena on her bed.

“I know sweetie, I know. I’m here,” Lillian tried to soothe. 

Despite Lillian’s efforts, Lena’s whines were becoming louder. Then she started crying. 

“I can’t do this. It hurts mom. Please make it stop. Nothing is working. It hurts,” Lena cried.

Lillian tried hard to maintain her composure but it was getting increasingly more difficult. 

“Kara,” Lena whimpered with her eyes shut. 

“Kara? Why was Lena thinking of Kara?” Lillian thought.

Lena was whining and crying. She was moving around, her skin feeling overheated and painful. Her body began shaking. Lillian looked around her daughter’s room and her eyes quickly settled on the chair in the reading nook. Kara’s jacket. She quickly got up and grabbed the jacket before sitting down next to Lena again.

“Lena. Lena sweetie. Can you look at me please?” Lillian tried to get her attention. 

Lena looked up at her mother, barely able to suppress the shivers that shook her body. 

“I want to try one last thing. Alright? I’m going to give you Kara’s jacket. Tell me if it helps,” Lillian explained.

Before she could even fully extend her arms, the young omega in front of her grabbed the jacket and brought it to her face. She immediately calmed down. Her eyes closed and her muscles relaxed. Her body stopped shivering and the omega began softly humming. 

Lillian was taken aback with how fast that helped. Her mind working a mile a minute. She sat there for a few minutes, just watching as Lena finally fell asleep. All it took for her to settle was Kara’s scent. 

All of a sudden a wave of realization hit her. She quietly got up and left Lena’s room and made her way to Lex’s. She knocked on his door and when she heard a faint “come in”, she entered. 

“Lex? Could you do me a favor?” Lillian asked, still somewhat lost in thought.

“Yes mother?”

“Could you come with me to the library downstairs and help me find the ancient texts we have about alpha/omega pairings?”

“Sure. Would you mind if I asked why?” Lex asked as he got up. 

“I think I might have a way to help Lena. Or at least an explanation as to why nothing we’re doing is working,” Lillian explained. 

“Okay. What type of alpha/omega pairings are you thinking of?” Lex asked as they began walking down the grand stairs of Luthor manor.

“All it took was scent,” Lillian said absentmindedly.

“Pardon?”

Lillian stopped when she saw Lionel approach. 

“Honey are you alright?” Lionel asked, “how’s Lena?”

Lillian looked at both Lionel and Lex before she spoke.

“All it took for Lena to calm down was the scent off of Kara’s varsity jacket.”

There was a moment of silence.

“So you think…” Lex trailed off. 

“I’m not sure. That’s why I want to find out everything there is to know from our texts. And I need to talk to Alura. Maybe she knows something.” 

Lionel looked at Lillian for a moment before he spoke.

“Are you sure you’re ready to talk to her?”

“Yes. I am. I can set aside my own problems for a moment. Lena is in pain. And if I’m right, Kara will be affected too.” Lillian said without hesitation.

“Alright. I’ll go find out everything I can,” Lex said before making his way to the library. 

Once he left, Lionel spoke again. 

“I’m proud of you. I know you don’t need me to tell you that. But I am. Proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Lillian said as she leaned into the waiting embrace of her mate, “I love you.”

“I love you too, my dear,” Lionel responded before gently lifting her chin and kissing her softly, “now go. I’m sure Lex is waiting for you.”

Lillian smiled softly and made her way to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more to come. I have an idea of where I want to take the story and I think y'all will like it. Hopefully I do it justice. I've been working on my writing skills.   
> I realize that when I get excited about a story, I rush it. So I've been trying to slow down. I think I might post the next chapter at the end of the week. But I'm not sure. Thank you for sticking around.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think...


End file.
